Fun with Erik
by Bar 96
Summary: this is a story of ultimate boredom so not my best work but hopfuly funny-ish I only own my OC's. With guest apearinces from Celtic Authoress of America and many more!
1. Chapter 1

Erik: What are you doing?

Me: I'm watching Big Time Rush.

Erik: (Sits on caoch and watches tv with me.)

T.V: Yes opperation Break Carlos's Heart is working!

If you break poor Carlos's heart I'll break your neck

Me: Boy I'd love to tell Christine that.

Erik; (Gives me a look)

Me: Don't give me that look.

T.V:(Plays BTR-Boyfriend)

Erik: What is that?

Me: I could show you worse. I'll be back. (Get's up and walks away to eat supper leaving Erik to watch Nick)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'M BAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK! Sorry but I had to eat. (Looks at Erik) I think I scared him by showing him the comedy of Nick. (Now watching iCarly)

Erik: What is this?

Me: iCarly

T.V: (Sam) Awwww I can't I have to go to my grandpa's funaral

(Spencer) Awww I'm so sorry.

(Sam) I'm lieing!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Shakes head)

Erik: O Wow! What is this?

Me: Uh Erik it's called comedy!(Thumps Erik on the arm)

Erik: Would you stop that?

Me: I can be more anoying but I'm too sore.

Erik: Mouth hurting you?

Me: Yes UGH! It's soooooooo swollen I look like a fat chipmonk! Don't coment to that!

T.V: (Gibby*Sinning*) My screaming little angel don't you cry

Erik: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! It hurts! My ears!

Me: It's bad but funny!

Erik: But it's wores then that Toad

Me: True! UGH! MYE HEAD AND MOUTH!

Erik: Hahahaha!

Me: Shut up! (Pokes shoulder)

Erik: Stop that!

Me: Say please! Dang didn't Mm. Giry teach you any better? JOHNNY DEPP!

Erik: What?

Me: Huh? O I'm a Depp fan. BLEAVINS get off the coach! My bed is up here! (leans over Erik and beets Jack Russel with my pillow) Finaly he's down!

Erik: (Strightens shirt) Um ok?

Me: I'm sick of this. (Picks up remote) Lets see whats on GAC. (Changes chanel) O yes Main Street Music Videos!

Erik: Should I ask?

Me: Shut up and wait for the comercials to end.

Erik: I'm scared to ask what this is.

Me: (Turns to glare btu see's hat being squeshed by Erik) Hey get off my HAT! I begged Mr. Heth for that hat!

Erik: Ok Ok I'm sorry!

Me: OOOO Taylor Swift is comin' on Shut up!(Mine music vid plays on tv)

Erik: That is just sad!

Me: For you!


	3. Chapter 3

Erik: CRASH!

Me: AHHHHHHH! (jumps in seat at desk, then changes screne on computer)

Erik: What are you looking at?

Me: My mug shot for HSR. (Look inocent) Why?

Erik: No you weren't.(reaches for computer)

Me: Was too! (blocks hand)

Erik: Let me see it then.

Me:(High piched) No!

Erik: (hits mouse picture of a really cute kid in a cowboy hat comes up) Who is that?

Me: (changes page really quick) NO ONE!

Erik: Crash!

Me: It's no one Erik its just a kid I rodeo with I was looking at all the mug shots from HRS this year.

Erik: O yeah then why did it say 2009-2010 rodeo seson? Huh? Can you awnser me that?

Me: W-well cuz I was looking at the old ones cu- (Voice cracks) cuz I was wanting to see what my friends looked like when that were younger.

Erik: I well what's the kids name? (Folds arms in an demanding manor)

Me: Wy (Voice cracks high pitched again) Wyatt Paul.

Erik: Yeah and you liiikkkkeeee Hiiiimmm don't youuuuu!

Me: Do not!

Erik: addmit it you Like him!

Me: Fine I like him but there is even less of a chance of Us then you and Christine so there-Well really if I'd just talk to the kid I'd probuly have a boyfriend by now. =(

Erik: (Walks off chanting) Crash has a crush Crash has a crush!

Me: SHUT UP ERIK! (throws softball at him and pegs him in the leg)

Erik: (Falls down) OUCH!

Me: No one picks on me without concequenses! (Gives smug look and stucks out toung at Erik)


	4. Chapter 4

Me: *turns iPod on shuffle and hits play Chris LeDoux's Cowboy Up begins to play*

I was the new kid on the curciut gold buckles in my eyes.

Erik: *enters room with caution*

What are you doing now?

Me: What's it LOOK like I'm doing? iPod playing. Me sitting at computer.

Erik: *shrugs shoulders*

iPod: Around here what we say is boy you better cowboy up. *song ends Sweet Little '66 stars I*

Me: *changing song to The Coyote & the cowboy By Ian Tyson*

I just got back from getting my prom dress.

*Starts to sing*

As I get high on a bottle of rye the coyote gets high on the moon...I mated for life with a coyote wife bussy tailed coyote queen way down in the valley at the old bar-U saloon the cowboy got high on a bottle of rye and we got drunk on the moon.

Erik: Um...ok?

Me: OOOO lighten up. Oooo I love this song.

*Brenn Hill's Franklin Canyon Dust plays*

Erik: this isn't even music!

Me: Uh! YEAH IT IS SO GET OVER IT.

*Picks up softball*

Don't make me use this.

Erik: I just don't like it

*Stands back*

Me: *Starts skipping through songs lands on Tim McGraw*

iPod: 1...2...3...Like a bird I sing cuz you've given me the most beautiful set of wings and I'm so glad you're here to stay cuz tomarrow I might have to go fly away.

Me: *Begins to look for new song*

no...nope...nada...I don't think so...Huntin' Man? Uh no...no...nada...nope...Yes Track 13 of Redneck hunter.

iPod: Out lookin' for a bug buck cuz there's a contest to win ani't gonna let ole Bad Bob beat me out again.

Erik: what is this?

Me: a parody off Thunder Rolls its funny.

Erik: rolls eyes.

Me: I'm not changing it.

iPod: The spot light glows and the bulit strikes another buck goes down on a moonless night...You can't take my truck!please don't take me to jail Mr. game warden! Please. Man I gotta call my daddy on this. *then song ends*

Me: *Story of Us begins*

I don't really want to listen to this *Begins to search new song*

Randy Rogers...Randy Rogers...O Brenn Hill naw...JASON ALDEAN!

*amarillo sky plays*

He gets up before the dawn;  
Packs a lunch an' a thermos full of coffee.  
It's another day in the dusty haze;  
Those burnin' rays are wearin' down his body.  
The diesels worth the price of gold;  
It's the cheapest grain he's ever sold,  
But he's still holdin' on.

He just takes the tractor another round,  
An' pulls the plow across the ground,  
And sends up another prayer.  
He says: "Lord, I never complain, I never ask: 'Why?'  
"Please don't let my dreams run dry,  
"Underneath, underneath this Amarillo Sky."

That hail storm back in '83,  
Sure did take a toll on his family.  
But he stayed strong and carried on,  
Just like his Dad and Granddad did before him.  
On his knees every night,  
He prays: "Please let my crops and children grow,"  
'Cause that's all he's ever known.

He just takes the tractor another round,  
An' pulls the plow across the ground,  
And sends up another prayer.  
He says: "Lord, I never complain, I never ask: 'Why?'  
"Please don't let my dreams run dry,  
"Underneath, underneath this Amarillo Sky."

[Instrumental Break]

An' he takes the tractor another round. (Another round.)  
Another round. (Another round.)  
Another round.  
An' he takes the tractor another round, another round.  
He says: "I never complain, I never ask: 'Why?'  
"Please don't let my dreams run dry,  
"Underneath, underneath this Amarillo Sky.  
"Underneath this Amarillo Sky."

Erik: It was alright this music has kinda grown on me

Me: finaly ok one last song.

*Hero by Abandon plays*

He walked the dirty streets  
Famous for nothing.  
He said "come follow me" and they came.  
A face like all the rest.  
But something was different.  
The Son of God would lead the way.  
And soon they all would say.

There He goes - a hero  
A savior to the world.  
Here He stands with scars in His hands.  
With love He gave His life  
so we could be free.  
The Savior of the world.

He spoke with clarity  
Walked across the sea.  
A single word would calm the storm.  
His touch could heal the sick  
but He was called a hypocrite.  
Laid behind the stone  
His death was shortly mourned  
He left the curtain torn.  
He walked the dirty streets  
amous for nothing.  
He said "come follow me" and they came.  
A face like all the rest.  
But something was different.  
The Son of God would lead the way.  
And soon they all would say.

There He goes a hero  
A savior to the world.  
Here He stands with scars in His hands.  
With love He gave His life so we could be free.  
The Savior of the world.

He spoke with clarity  
Walked across the sea.  
A single word would calm the storm.  
His touch could heal the sick  
but He was called a hypocrite.  
Laid behind the stone  
His death was shortly mourned  
He left the curtain torn.

Erik: wow that was powerful.

Me: Welcom to good Christain music. Bye Ya'll

iPod: *Plays Skillet's Comatose*


	5. Chapter 5

Celtic: DANG! That one? *Points at screan* HECK! Is there any of him ALONE AND SHIRTLESS!

Juliet (from kitchen): Shoot! I wish. You see the one of him carrying her up the stairs in her weding gown?

Celtic: No I didn't.. I should probably go look for it, but pictures with HER in them make me mad... *grumbles* she doesn't deserve him!

Juliet: No she don't. Go look at all 'em there are some HAWT ones!

Celtic: *broken hearted face* WHY CAN'T HE BE MINE! HE NEEDS LOVE! I WANT HIM!

Juliet: *throws Raoul at Celtic* Take him! *clings to Erik's arm* MINE! My sexy, hot, awsome, singing Phantom!

Celtic: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'll take Dracula over THAT *points at Raoul* any day...

Raoul (whiney voice): But I'm awsome and have swishy girly hair and besides they *points to Dracula and Erik* are both murders.

Juliet: *glares* That's like one of their best traits. *kisses Erik*

Celtic: *I put knife to his throat* You're also an annoying hero who get on my nerves because you're too FREAKIN' HAPPY! What, Juliet, you can't share?

Juliet: O! idk Celtic. *glares at Raoul* What you say we gut him now and feed his remains to him *points at Dracula while pulling out my own knife*

Celtic: NO RAOUL ISN'T WORTHY OF DRACULA!

Erik and Dracula: How the heck did we get here?

Juliet: True and he'd most likly taste like crap. Sorry Dracula. *Christine walks in*

Christine: Um...what's going in here?

Raoul: SAVE ME FROM THE CRAZED AUTHORESSES! *hides behind Christine*

Celtic: Ugh, lets just leave them alone. I don't feel like wasting my time on these two. DRACULA CAN I HAVE A HUG! *quieter* Since Juliet is being selfish...

Dracula: I still heard you say that you know...

Celtic: O.O Ummmmm...

Juliet: Fine I'll share him. I call this side. *stands and lookes at Erik.*

Celtic: Which side?

Juliet: Can't decide there both to freakin' hot.

Celtic: I know right... Ugh I feel mean now.

Juliet: Why do you feel mean?

Celtic:I totally shunned Dracula... A MOTH JUST SCARED THE CRAP OUTA ME!

Dracula: *sniffs* she shund me.

Juliet: Haha that's what you get for shunning the not gay not sparkly vampire. *hugs Dracula*

Celtic: I'm sorry Dracula! Don't be sad! Great, now we shunned Erik... THEY'RE BOTH SO LOVEABLE ITS HARD TO DECIDE!

Juliet: Well as long as Leonidous don't come in we're good. * turns around to see Christine and Raoul in giant make out sesion* Should we do something? *looks at Erik Dracula and Celtic*

Celtic: *throw a rock at the two... Erik gives me a WHAT THE CRAP? look and Dracula starts laughing his back side off.*

Juliet: Thank you for shutting them up.

Erik: Aw come on I was gonna Punjab him!

Celtic: Be my guest Erik... *glomps Dracula*

*Erik pulls out lasso*

Juliet: Wait wait whoa wait! *holds up hands like Jack Sparrow. Every one freezes and stares.* your going to kill him just because he took your girl and your going to alow this because your to afraid to tell Chirstine your a uenic and the rest of us *points to self Dracula and Celtic* are going to cheer you on *points at Erik* while he dies and she cries. Have I just made a rhyme?

Celtic: Yes you have, and that was so confusing...

Juliet: Lol sorry *every one stares confused* As you were. *fop runs out the door screaming like a five year old Carlotta* Lord help my ears!

Celtic: What was that all about?

Juliet: Erik come back here! *pulls out pack of rabid hound dogs* this works just as good.

*Celtic and Juliet high five Dracula laughs his crapper off. Christine begins to cry again Erik runs over to comfort her. We look at each other and begin to cry Dracula has no clue what to do so keeps laughing.*

Celtic: *start to pout...* WHY ERIK WHY? *glares at him* OH MY LORD YOU'RE JUST SO CAUGHT UP IN HER! GEEZ I KNOW WE SEEM A LITTLE CRAZY, BUT AT LEAST WE DON'T RUN FROM YOU LIKE A CERTAIN SCARED LITTLE SOPRANO! GEEZ! *storms off*

Juliet: I swear Erik you just can't get over her can you? * pulls Dracula behind and storms after Celtic. runs into her back and looks up to see her star struck by a certain spartain.* HOLY CRAP! It's you!

Celtic: Yeah it's him.

*Dracula gives wtf look*

Celtic: Ok I have nothing to do with this I swear I was just walking... *backs away from Leonidas and hides behind Dracula.*

Juliet: *looks back and to between a cowering Celtic and a extremely HAWT king* um...what now?

Celtic: I have no clue. Oh by the way, Leonidas, DUDE YOU ROCK!

*Leonidas looks at Celtic like she's crazy*

Dracula: *turns around and looks at Celtic.* How come I didn't get that kind of greeting?

Celtic: *glomps Dracula* Cuz I was the one that brought you into this...NOW HUG ME BACK BEFORE I KILL YOU!

Juliet: Good luck with that he's already technically dead. *Erik walks out looking angry as crap* EPP! Hide me! *Hides behind Leonidas every one looks at Juliet*

Dracula: What did you do now?

Juliet: Uh... Made Christine cry.

*Erik comes closer. Juliet hides behind awsome red cloak.*

Celtic: I can still kill him momentarily. Wow I was surprised Erik's not mad at me... WHY WOULD YOU MESS WITH CHRISTINE, ARE YOU SUICIDAL?

Juliet: No I was going after the fop not her and she started crying.

*Erik stands over me in a ominous way*

Juliet: *gulps* Uh...hi *wiggeles fingers*

Erik: You were right I was wrong! *throws hands up in defeat.*

*Both Phangirls heads pop out from behin there respected human hiding places*

Juliet and Celtic in sync: We were? I mean of course we were. What are we talking bout?

Celtic: Wait, you just said we were right, ABOUT WHAT? *jumps away from Dracula in surprise*

Dracula: *disappointed*

Juliet: Awww it's ok *hugs Dracula*

Leonidas: Why the heck am I here?

Juliet: Cuz I said you had to be. Now what were you saying?

Erik: You were right I was wrong about Christine.

Celtic and Juliet: Ha and once again ha!

Juliet: If your so hell bent on Christine um...I have curly brown hair and Christine is me middle name.

Celtic: WELL I'LL JUST GO BACK TO DRACULA THEN, SINCE I CLEARLY DON'T FULFILL THE QUALIFICATIONS, jk I'll just go back to him BECAUSE HE SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY ONE THAT CARES THAT I EXIST! *hugs Dracula*

Juliet: Eh gotta fit qualifications Cel. Haha.

Erik: *hugs Celtic*

Leonidas and Dracula (akwardly): Well sence were not needed...well just go.

Juliet: Wait! Your needed. Your cute. Your buff. Hug me. *gets hugged my vampire king and king of spartans*

Celtic: *fights back fangirl squeal and hugs Erik back. lets him go and go back to Dracula* ERIK HUGGED ME I ONLY HUGGED HIM BACK! OF COURSE YOUR NEEDED!

Juliet: Erik she has those to that means it's just us now.

Celtic: Oh, sorry... I feel mean now...

*all sitting on couch/chairs*

Juliet: Hey let's watch spongebob! *turns on the Dooddle music episode.*

Erik: Gahhh! My ears!

*just then fop and fops girl walk in. Juliet and Celtic look at each other and climb on Eriks lap*

Juliet: MY phantom!

Celtic: NO! My phantom!

Leonidas: Will you shut up I'm trying to watch *every one stops and stares b4 resuming previous activity*

Celtic: 8Shrugging and giving up* NO I'll take Dracula HE NEEDS LOVE TOO! *gets into Dracula's lap*

Juliet: Suite yourself more for me! *Nuzzels Erik*

Raoul (apearently feeling left out say to Christine): Why don't you try to claw someone's eyes out to sit with me?

Christine: Well...uh...cuz...well...

Erik: *kisses me on head*

Me: Aww I feel loved *snuggles up to Erik*

Celtic: Lol, me in Dracula are just cuddling, I like to cuddle, mainly because I'M CUDDLY!

Dracula: *smiles*

Raoul: You'r NOT cuddly you held a knife to my throat!

Juliet (in a very random moment): Has anyone ever heard the chicken joke!

*every one shakes heads*

Juliet: Why don't chickens wear pants?

Celtic: Uhhhh.

Dracula: I happen to think her violence is adorable.

Celtic: *Snuggles*

Juliet: Dracula you ruined the mood! *Dracula cowers from enraged fangirl* Anyway chickens don't wear pants because their pecker is on their heads!

*Erik and Dracula stifles a laugh Leonidas bellows a hearty laugh. Raoul stares horrified that Juliet knows the meaning of that joke and Christine looks confused*

Celtic: I don't even get that AND BE NICE TO DRACULA! *everyone falls silent, knowing what Celtic is capable of*

Juliet: How do u not get it! *walks over and whispers in ear* pecker is another work for *looks at guys glancing down* do you get it now?

Celtic: Really? Wow...

Juliet: What? Besides my dad told me that joke. I got it emideatly *every one stares.*

Erik: Your dad really?

Celtic: Lol! ITs always funny to hear movie characters say things you wouldn't think they would! XD

Celtic: IT IS HOT! Ugh, I'm melting... DRACULA COME HERE!

Juliet: Haha *looks at dracula* having fun?

Dracula: Very!

Juliet: *walks out of room for few minuets then runs back in crying and gets bac in Eriks lap sobbing*

Leonidas: What the hell happened?

Juliet: You can't get Phantom at Books-a-Million *continues crying and clinging to Erik for dear life*

Celtic: *raises eyesbrow* If I'm not mistaken they aren't easy to find... I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Celtic: "Dude I've found this video, its an amazing song, but in the beginning of the video,there is this guy standing in a window, you can't see any facial features, but the guy sillouhetted looks so my like Dracula from Dracula 2000, NAD IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE A FREAKING SHORT BASED ON THAT SONG BUT I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT DO WITH IT! UGH! If you want to know the song its Memories by Within Temptation, its the music video."

Juliet: "Lol haha Dracula says he wants to watch it."

Dracula: "pretty please!"

Celtic smiles.

Celtic: "Alright, come here you!"

Juliet: "Haha Erik this looks like a POTO story."

Erik: "No it don't!" *Sits and watches* "Hey creepy piano playing!"

Celtic: "I love that song, its gorgeous! HI ERIK! OH MY LORD I FOUND THE HOTTEST PICTURE OF DRACULA YET!"

Dracula: *looking at Celtic* "What I'm not hot in real life?"

Celtic *fighting back a mischevious smile: Weeeeelll. *hugs dracula*

Juliet: Well Erik is hotter but your...*Leonidas walks in. Juliet faints from 6pac. All stare at her on ground*

Celtic: "Ok then, I like abs, but I don't faint. Should we wake her up? *the men shrug then I shrug* She'll wake up eventually."

Juliet *gets up like nothing happened* O hi Leonidas. So *looks at Dracula* Uh what happened?

Dracula: You fainted cuz Leonidas walked in.

*Juliet looks at Erik and blushes*

*Celtic cuddles with Dracula and laugh.*

Celtic: Wow Juliet, I think Erik feels a little shunned.

Juliet: NO! Please forgive me! Please! *grabs random Mossy Oak camo cape* See I'm a phantom too!

Celtic raises eye brow: Ooookay then...

Juliet: I'm sorry I'm realy hyper I have my first High School Rodeo (of the season) tomorrow! And I'm going to see people I ain't seen in months and a boy I like! Sorry Erik love you. *kisses him* at least I get kisses form you!

Celtic: LOL! I'm not gunna see anyone I haven't seen since last school year, maybe from the second grade but not eighth... *frowns* I hate moving"

Juliet: Haha Draculas there for you!

Celtic: I know. XD But I'll miss one of my friends in VA something terrible though.

Juliet I sorry. I hate to cut this short but I got to get up at 5:30 in the morning so NIGHT!

Celtic: Good Night talk to ya later.

Erik, Dracula and Leonidus: Tell us how it went?

Juliet: Kk and idk when I'll be back on it's all weekend. ;) wish me luck!


End file.
